We're a family!
by Jacob Evie Lydia
Summary: Arno has been having nightmares about his beloved Elise. He couldn't take his mind off her, seeing her in his dreams and in reality. But what happens when he finds out she really is with him. Also how will Arno cope when Elise goes into labour and he's th


Elise was dead he was sure of it, but then who was she? Red hair had just passed him by in a flash. Arno had no time to ponder over it and so took off at a run. She was fast, very fast. She came to a sudden stop at a dead end and so he followed her, now also stopping dead in front of the wall.

"What the?"

"Arno!"

He turned quickly on his heel, "Elise?"

There was no one there.

He put a hand to his head, "What is happening to me?"

"no!"

He stirred.

"Arno!"

The voice was warmly, soothing, drawing him to it.

"Arno!"

He groaned, "Hmm?!"

"Wake up!"

"What?! What s it?!" He asked, opening his eyes to the darkness.

A laugh now followed, "Wake up, Arno."

He looked around, now squinting to the darkness.

"Elise?" He asked, while his hand reached out.

He felt the gentle touch of another's flesh against his own.

"Elise, is that you?"

"It is," she smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"I-I thought you were dead," he stammered, hoping to god it wasn't a trick.

"No. I could never leave you," she told him, as she caressed his hand.

"Elise, please, let me see you." He begged.

Something alerted her, making her pull away from him.

"Elise!" He yelled, now falling out of bed. "Elise!"

He found himself on the bottle again, thinking of her made him feel ten times worse. Why was she torturing him so?

"Arno!" Came a surprised voice.

"Leave me be, damn you. Why do you keep haunting me?" He threw the bottle her way.

She watched as it rolled over, coming to a stop by her foot. "Arno," she called to him, while bending down to pick up the bottle.

He picked up another, just as she walked over to him.

"Stop that!" She snapped, knocking the bottle from his hand. "Now look at me!"

He felt rage towards her, "Just leave me be!"

"Arno, look at me." She soothed.

He turned to look at her, just as she cupped his cheek.

"Elise."

She smiled at him, though he still looked as she did on that day.

He took her hand, "Is this real? Are you really here with me?"

"I am, Arno." She reassured him. "I'm never leaving you."

She pulled him to her, as he sobbed gently.

"I promise, I will never leave you, Arno."

She found herself a comfortable position to then snuggle up with him. They stayed like that for a while, before she pulled herself to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

He gave a small nod, before clambering to his feet. She pulled his arm over her shoulders and led him upstairs. His bedroom was a dump, she tsked upon seeing it.

"Look at this place, it's a mess." She complained.

He shrugged, "I couldn't be bothered with it."

She sighed and helped him to bed. Once there he just let himself flop down. She covered him with the thin blanket, before turning to leave.

He quickly grabbed hold of her wrist, "Please, don't leave me again."

She looked down at his hand, before turning back to him.

"Rest. I will be here with you."

He looked to her before turning on his back and closing his eyes. Elise then walked over to him and bent over, planting a kiss on his forehead, before standing back up and looking to the mess.

"Well, I better get started on this."

Arno awoke a little later. He panicked upon not seeing her.

"Elise!"

"Shush, I'm here." She reassured him, as she set a tray down on the bedside table. "I got a little peckish. You want some?"

He shook his head and dropped back against the pillows, closing his eyes once again. He awoke not long after to the dark of night and looked around again. The sound of silence greeted him, along with another sound, the sound of peaceful breathing. His eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and he could now see the figure of the ex-Templar sleeping soundly in the armchair next to the bed. He shook his head, before throwing back the blanket and walking silently over to her.

She stirred a little as soon as he took hold of her, "Shush, it's alright. It's just me."

"Arno?" She moaned sleepily. "What are you….."

A yawn escaped her, cutting her from her sentence. He gently laid her down on the bed, to then cover her with the blanket. He couldn't help but look at her, before gently stroking back her hair a little, feeling her going into the touch. He smiled and made his way over to the other side.

It wasn't long before he felt her slender fingers reaching out, before coming to a stop on his chest. He moved a little closer to her, as she snuggled up against him, with her hair slightly tickling his bare chest. He snaked his arm under her, to pull her closer.

This was the first time in years that they had ever been so close.

XxXxXxX

Elise awoke with a yawn the following morning. She looked to the man sleeping soundly next to her and smiled.

"Good morning," he greeted warmly.

"Arno, did you?"

"Did I what?" He asked curiously.

She smiled at him, before lying back against him. He then leaned over to kiss her.

"Elise," he spoke up, getting her attention. "Would you…..would you like to...Would you want to get….."

"Oh, spit it out, Arno!"

He swallowed, "Would you, would you…..marry me?"

She sat up to look at him, "You really would love to spend the rest of eternity with me?"

"I….yes….I would love to. Elise you are my world, my, everything."

Her smile widened at this, "And you mine."

He beamed, as she now climbed on top of him. Their lips locking, as they both fought for dominance.

XxXxXxX

It had been a year since they both exchanged vows. Now a happily married couple, they had more time together than ever before.

It had all happened so fast, first came the love making, then came the sickness. Arno grew concerned for her now.

"Elise, let me get you a doctor."

"I don't want a doctor, Arno. It will pass, I promise you."

"Elise, please don't do this."

"Arno!"

He stopped and looked to her, noticing how her abdomen was looking slightly swollen. He left it a good few months, to really see if the signs were true. The sickness had gone over the last few months, but the growth of her belly was now expanding.

"Elise, are...are you with child?" He dared to ask one day.

She looked to him, a hand on her hip. "It's either that or I'm eating far too much."

He couldn't control his excitement and ran over to her, taking her into a hug.

"Arno!" She hissed. "Be careful!"

He pulled away, "Sorry."

She smiled and took hold of his hand, "Here, feel this."

Arno's eyes widened in shock at the sudden assault to his hand.

"Was that a kick?"

She nodded, "He's quite the fierce little thing."

"He?" Arno questioned.

She shrugged, "I just have a feeling it will be a boy."

Arno looked fit to drop. His wish of having a boy was overwhelming.

"Arno?"

He looked to her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't go getting all emotional on me now."

He quickly wiped away the tears, just as she pulled him in for a hug. He felt another kick and smiled. Yes, this little one was a feisty one indeed.

XxXxXxX

As the time grew nearer, Arno now found himself sorting out some papers that he thought he didn't really need any more, when a cry from the other room, snapped his attention up.

"Elise!"

He quickly got up, knocking over the chair and tripping on something he left on the floor.

"Ow!" He snapped, before getting to his feet, just as another cry rang out.

He ran straight to her, "Elise!"

"Arno….."

"Elise! Is the baby coming?" He asked worriedly.

She nodded and cried out again.

"The doctor!" He thought, just as she grabbed his wrist in a vice like grip.

"No, Arno! It's coming now."

The sound of water hitting the wooden floor, set him in panic.

"But, Elise, we need….."

"I can't do this without you," she told him, before crying out once again.

He quickly looked around the room, desperately trying to find someplace he could lay her. The only place was the floor and that wouldn't be the best of places for her.

"Elise, there is nowhere for you to lie."

"It doesn't matter…" She let out another cry, before finishing. "I'll stand."

Arno looked to her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, now gritting her teeth against the pain.

"Alright," he agreed.

She looked to the dining table, not far from them and pointed.

"Help me there, Arno."

He did as she asked and watched her as she leaned up against it. She bent over to rest her head on her arms. Another cry escaped her, before she stood up and pushed.

"Arno!"

He nodded and dropped to his knees. He then quickly lifted her dress and awaited any sign of the baby. Elise pushed again, before resting her head back down.

Arno thought, before giving her words of encouragement.

"Come on, Elise. I know you can do this."

She huffed, before getting up to push again.

"It hurts!" Arno, is hurts!"

"I know, but you need to be strong."

"I am!"

She pushed again and again.

"You're doing well," he praised.

She dropped back down, panting slightly.

"Elise," he called to her, now bringing up a hand to rub the bottom of her back.

She shook her head, before straightening up again, to give another big push.

"Is it coming?" She asked, now checking for herself.

Her fingers brushed against the small head that was now poking out of her.

"Yes, I see the head." He assured her. "You're doing it, Elise."

She moved her hand away to push again, before dropping her head back down. Arno gave her back a rub again, encouraging her to go on.

She let out another cry and went back to pushing.

"It's coming, Elise!" He beamed excitedly.

She huffed and pushed again.

"How much more?" She sobbed.

"The shoulders are free," he informed her.

She stood and gave it her all, making Arno panic and quickly grab the child. Elise let out a heavy sigh, now listening to her husband as he muttered to himself about something to tie off the cord. She reached out over the table to grab him a knife.

"Thank you," he smiled.

As soon as the cord was cut, he stood with the child in his arms, before looking to his exhausted wife. He handed the child over, so she could see her new born son. She looked to Arno with a smile, before he took her arm to help her sit.

"Will you be alright, while I go fetch the doctor?"

She nodded, "Go Arno, we'll be fine."

He quickly headed off to find and bring back the doctor. Once she'd been checked over and bathed, she was then free to rest up. She looked to her husband, as he smiled broadly at their son, before she closed her eyes to sleep. Tomorrow would be a completely different day for them.


End file.
